Love and Pain
by nasher1112
Summary: Haru and Elie meet when they were little kids now they meet again in highschool. but haru is not just a normal person...read to find out please revieiw rated T to be safe
1. So It Begins

Chapter 1

It was dark and cold and few were about. Sitting deep in the darkness was a 7 year old boy wearing ripped clothing. He had silver hair, which shone beautifully in the moons light. He sat alone in the darkness crying deep into his hands.

Suddenly he felt a soft gentle hand touch his shoulder. He froze for about 10 seconds before he spun around finding a little girl about the same age as him standing there with a handkerchief in her hand.

She stuck out her hand with the handkerchief on it offering it to the boy. But he wouldn't accept it and looked the other way. The girl felt a lot of sadness coming from the boy and didn't want to leave him there in the state he was in.

So she went around to the front of him so they were facing each other. Then out of no were she gave the boy a little kiss on the cheek. The boy's eyes became bigger from shock as he blushed a little bit.

The girl then stood up and placed the handkerchief into the boy's hands and turned to walk away. However before she could take her first step she felt something pull her to the ground. Before she knew what was happening, the boy had her in a tight hug.

He began to cry into the girls shoulder. She gently put her arms around him to comfort him. "Let it out" she said in a low but sweet voice. After a few minutes he pulled away and faced the opposite direction blushing even redder. "What's your name" she said trying not to laugh. "H..Ha..Haru, Haru Glory" he quietly said trying to avoid eye contact.

"That's a funny name, well I'm Elie, nice to meet you" Elie said with a big smile on her face. "Want to be friends Haru" she said, offering him her hand to help him up. "I've never had a friend before" Haru said sadly. "Well now you do" Elie said helping him up.

"ELIE DEAR WE HAVE TO GO SOON" a man shouted out from the distance. "OKAY" Elie replied. "Who's that?" Haru said shyly. "That's just my dad". "Oh" haru said a little disappointed. "I better go then" Haru said waving goodbye to his new and only friend. He began to walk off into the darkness.

"WAIT, PROMISE ME WE WILL MEET AGAIN OK!" Elie said trying so hard not to cry, she she didn't want to say goodbye to her new friend. "I PROMISE" Haru said before disappearing into the darkness. "I hope so" Elie said to her self as she turned around. She then began to walk in the opposite direction.


	2. Could It Be You

Chapter 2

10 years later

"Class, class calm down and take your seats" yelled the teacher. In the 2nd to back row sat Elie now aged 17 and a student and KCU High school. Wearing her short blue skirt and white short sleeved top with a blue strip at the collar (what cartoon Jap girls usually wear).

"PSST Elie, did ya do your maths homework" whispered elie's best friend Julia. "Yer you can copy it later" Elie whispered back." Thanks". "Good morning class" shouted there teacher. "Good morning Miss Soulsman" The class said at the same time. "Today we have a new student joining us on this trip of what I like to call the journey through education". There was silence for 10 seconds.

"PSST, that's your to come in" she said whispering out side the classroom door. In stepped a cute, little muscular, silver haired boy. He had his black school uniform on with 1 or 2 buttons undone at the top (Jap school uniform again). "May I Introduce Haru Glory "she said with a wide smile on her face.

Elie began to think, Haru, Haru….. Oh my god could it be him! Haru just stood there, silent at the front of the classroom. "Any way why don't you take a seat next to Elie and she will answer any questions you might have" she said while looking into Haru's cold, dark purple eyes.

He gave her another cold stare and walked to his seat not realising all the girls looking at him whilst he walked past. "Any way, let's begin"….

For the start of the day Haru just sat there drawing in his scrap book.

/briiinnggg/

"I'll see you all after lunch" and with that the teacher left. Elie got out her lunch and began to eat it. Then she noticed that Haru was walking towards her. He dropped something on her table and then he walked out of the classroom.

Elie looked at what was on her table and couldn't believe it, it was her old handkerchief she gave to that boy 10 years ago. "So it is him" Elie said whilst holding the handkerchief close to her heart.

After lunch they learned transferring fractions into decimal and were set some homework.

/bbrriiinnngg/

"Ok class its Friday so have a fun weekend and come back on Monday ready to learn "the teacher said laughing as she left the class room. Everyone started to pack up there stuff.

Haru grabbed his bag and walked pasted Elie. For Elie it felt like time stopped. His attitude changed and he felt a lot darker and sadder than earlier. Then he was gone.

"Hey Elie you coming cheerleading practise or what!" shouted Julia across the room. "Yer I'll be right there" she shouted back and grabbed her stuff and left.


	3. A day to Remember

**Thanx for all the good reviews so far really appreciate it I will start making the chapters longer and ill try put new chapters up like 1s every 1-4 days!!! I tried making it a bit longer as someone requested.**

Chapter 3

**(Saturday)**

////beep////beep////beep////

Elie yawned and let out a big stretch as she woke up. "Eh what time is it" she said looking over at her clock. "11:36!!" she shouted and jumped up forgetting she was in bed and feel off.

"Elie deer are you alright" Elie's mum said popping her head though the door. "I'm fine mum". "Well your friend Julia's down stairs" she said closing the door. What could Julia want she thought to her self as she got changed.

Elie reached the lounge to see Julia sitting on the sofa texting some one on her cell. "Julia hi what are you doing here" Elie said a bit surprised. "Well Jet asked me if you me and him could show that new boy erm Haru I think it is to the movies" she said with a bog smile on her face.

"Why" she said a bit confused. "Well you know how it is being new and all it must be hard for him" she said in a nearly convincing voice. "You just want to go on a date with Jet and don't want to go alone" Elie said folding her arms". "That too" Julia said with a big smile on her face.

////bbbzzzzzzz….bzzzzzzzz….bbbbbbzzzzzzzzzzzz////

Julia grabbed her phone and answered it. "Julia speaking…. Oh hi Jet " Julia said in a happy phone talk voice. " did you ask him…..HE SAID NO!!!" she shouted seeing her plans fall apart. "TELL HIM HE IS COMING IF HE WANTS TO OR NOT!!" she shouted down her phone and hanged up.

"Ready to go" she said with a big smile on her face. "He he let me just go get my bag" Elie said and in a second ran to her room. Elie got her stuff together he purse, make up and her cell. Then she froze and realized were she was going. "The movies with Haru...on a sort of date!!" she said to her self and turned a bright red.

She walked over to her desk and picked up her handkerchief she had gotten back from haru. " she put it in her handbag and walked out of her room". "ready" Julia said waiting by the door. "I hope so" Elie mumbled under her breath.

"Huh" Julia said wondering what Elie just said. "Oh nothing lets just go" she said and walked out of the house.

/////////// 1 hour later ///////////

Elie and Julia were waiting out side the train's station for Jet and Haru to arrive. "I them to get here at 1pm were are they I'm worried" Julia said walking back and forth in panic. "Erm Julia its only 15 minutes 1 calm down" Elie said whilst she was eating a cereal bar due to her rushing and missing breakfast.

"Hey guys sorry were late are train got delayed" Jet shouted to them. Elie and Julia looked round to see Haru and Jet standing there. (Haru was wearing black shoes, bagy pants, a plain white top and a black jacket. Jet was wearin jeans, a white top and a blue jacket).

"Oh its ok Elie was a bit worried but I kept calm" Julia said staring at Jet. "I what?" Elie said staring a bit angrily at Julia. "Oh never mind that so what should we do now" Julia said trying to change the subject.

"I don't mind Haru what you wonna do" Jet said looking at Haru. "I don't care I didn't want to come in the 1st place" he said looking down at the floor. "I know why we don't go out for a meal" Julia said drooling all over Jet

"Sounds good I'm up for steak". So they headed for the nearest restaurant. They found a nice restaurant that had a nice aura to it and also had a sense of romance. "Don't like it" Haru said as soon as he saw it.

"Oh come on, romance, candles, food, girls anything" Julia said trying to persuade him. There was a long pause for 5 seconds. "Nope" Haru said turning around and walking off.

"Maybe forcing him to come weren't the best step" jet said finding a place to sit. Elie though grabbed her bag and ran after Haru. "Elie were are you going" Julia said shouting after her.

"Don't worry you two have fun" Elie said running off.

"Hey Haru wait up" Elie shouted as she noticed Haru heading to the train station. "What" Haru said in a cold sort of voice. "Were you going" Elie said trying to catch her breath. "Home" Haru said turning around. "Good then you won't mind taking me home" Elie said walking beside him.

"Huh" Haru said a little confused. "Oh you wouldn't let a girl get the train and then walk all the way home by her self would you" Elie said with a gunning grin on her face. "Whatever" haru said looking the over way.

Is that a little blush Elie thought to her self looking at Haru? Haru and Elie got on the train but all the seats were taken so they had to stand up.

It had been 10 minutes and he still hadn't talked to her and they had to get of at the next stop. "Thank you" Haru said in a low voice. "For what" Elie said a bit confused. "Y...you were that girl from when we were little" Haru said trying not to make eye contact. "Thank you for the tissue" Haru said staring out of the window.

Elie just giggled. "What's funny" Haru said, now he was confused. "Nothing" she said then the train stopped and they got off. "Which way" Haru said. "This way2 Elie pointed down her road. "You can see my house just there" Elie pointed to were her house was.

"Mines this way" Haru pointed in the opposite direction. "Oh ok well thanks for seeing me off ok then" Elie said staring into his eyes witch still had this cold darkness in them. "Ok then…bye" Haru said as he began to walk off.

Elie smiled and held her hand close to her heart. Its beating fast again she thought to her self as she walked home.

/////beeeepppp…beeeeeppp.///////

"Hello"Haru answered his phone. "Yer ill take care of it" Haru said before hanging up and walking off into the darkness.


	4. Dark Monday

**Hey people sorry I've left it well late I know I said 3-5 days or summit but had so much stuff. I will try updating it more often. **

(Chapter 4)

**(Monday cliff hanger from last one he he)**

"ELLIE HURRY WERE GONNA BE LATE FOR CKOOL" Julia shouted from bottom of stairs. "I'm coming, I'm coming" Elie replied almost tripping up on her way.

They walk out of Elie's house and headed for the train station to get the train to school schools like really far away or summit like that.

"How was your date with Jet then hmm" Elie said in a persuasive tone. "Its wasn't a date it was two close friends having a meal and taking a night stroll in the park" Julia paused a realized what she was saying.

"It was a date wasn't it" Julia said to Elie. "Yep" then Julia started smiling in which cant believing she had been on a date with jet. "Any who enough about me what about you and the new boy Haru. You two seem to be very cosy since he joined" Julia said raising her eyebrow.

"I'm just helping him settle in that's all" Elie said before starting to power walk to the station. "What ever" Julia said and jogged after her.

**(At school)**

Elie and Julia arrived about ten minutes before class started so they went to the class room to wait. There was about half the class. Julia saw jet and went over to him and started to talk. Then at corner of Elie's eye she saw Haru walk into the class room.

He looked at her and she smiled but all he did was lower his head and walked straight passes her. Elie could feel a cold, dark arora around him again. Elie was beginning to get a bit worried one minute Haru would be fine and the next he would be all cod and secretive.

Elie decided to swallow her guts and go talk to him. She put her bag on her desk and walked over to his desk.

"Hey Haru" Elie said grabbing the seat from the desk next to his. "Oh hi" He said in a cold voice. "You don't seemed to happy or look good either are you ok" Elie said worrying again. "I'm fine I'm just a bit tired that's all.

Then noticed on his right arm he had a bandaged wrapped around it from wrist to elbow. Omg how did you do that" Elie said placing her hand on his arm.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNIES OK" Haru shouted then every one in the stared at him. "Oh….eh….sorry...Erm I think i'm going to go to the infirmary" Haru grabbed his bag and ran out of the classroom.

"Elie what was that about" Julia said with a concerned look on her face. " I don't know but i'm gonna fined out" with that class began. "Trust me one day Haru i'm going to find out what makes you tick" she though to her self as the day began.

**(Infirmary)**

The nurse had sent Haru to lie down on the bed while she went out to get some medicine.

/////beeeepppp…beeeeeppp.///////

It was Haru's phone. He picked it up. It read with held number. "Hello" Haru said down the phone. "_I have a task for you to complete for me again"_ a dark voice said down the phone ill be nice and let you hear the convo. "What is it" Haru said in a weird calm way. "_That Elie girl…….kill her"!!!!!!_

/////beeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppppp/////

The over end hanged up. Haru slowly put his phone back in his pocket and grabbed his bag. Then he just walked straight out of school.

**Dun Dun Dun another cliff hanger. Soz it so short it 3am and im tierd lol. Hope ya liked it next chapter wont be as long to put up as the wait for this one was trust. If is I give u all permission to nag me lol. Bye luv all the good reviews getting making me want to write longer chapters (hint hint) lol.**


	5. late night fire

**OK sorry people I am evil I know lol. The person on the phone u will find out who it is and the bandage to also ill try stop being evil. Enjoy the new chapter. Oh a ps people ive just relzed ive being spelling Let as Jet my bad ill change. Can I say the reason it's talking me long to upload more chapters is because it's hard so me to thing of stuff to come next. I ant very good at writing stories and as u can tell this is my first one. But I promise to every one readying this story I WILL FINISH IT. Ty**

(Chapter 5)

**(Afternoon of Monday about 7pm)**

"Man cheerleading practise was murder" Elie said to her self getting off the train to head home. Since it was winter near Christmas it was getting dark very early. She was walking in the dark street with nothing but side lamps to help her see.

Suddenly there was a movement in the shadows that caught the corner of Elies eye. "Is any one out there" Elie shouted looking around. "Then she saw the shadow move again. "I'm warning you I have a black belt in jujutsu" Elie said putting her bag down.

"EXSPLOTION" was all she herd someone cry and the next things she new a huge fire sort of thing was next to her. Luckily she managed to jump out of the way in time and she only got a few scraps.

What the hell was that she though to her self as she stood up? Then as the smoke clear she saw a tallish man with a black hoody on covering his face and black trouser and black shoes. He was carrying a big sword in his right hand.

"What do you want" Elie ask shivering from the cold and due to being scared out of her skin. "I need you dead" He answered in a cold voice. "Why!" she asked starting to panic.

"Because my master wishes it" with that he charged at her with his sword. She didn't need to think twice and began to run.

She looked back to see he was catching up fast so she decided to take to alley way to her right. She ran into the road with out looking and tripped over something. She raised her head to see a car speeding towards her. She froze, she couldn't move.

The was a big flash of light from the headlights that's all she saw before she passed out.

I….Is this heaven she though to her self as she began to open her eyes and see the dark sky. She sat up and realized she was still alive. She looked to her right and saw the person that was trying to kill her earlier.

"You…you saved me didn't you" se said standing up. He turned and looked at her and she court his eyes. They were purple and looked like they were shining. Then she realized it. "I know you don't I" she said reaching out to touch him. Before she could grab him he jumped onto a near roof and ran away.

It couldn't have been him I must be imagining things. She ran home as fast as she could.

**(Monday 8:26pm)**

"M…mum imp home" Elie said opening the door. "Hi Honey how was…WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU" Elie's mum ran up to her too see if she was alright. "I'm ok just a few scraps and burses I fell into a bush" Elie said hoping her mum would believe her.

"Well ok then but make shore you get cleaned up dinners on the table" she said heading back into the kitchen. "I'm not hungry…I might have it later" with that Elie ran upstairs and into her room. "Girls these days" Elie's mum said washing the dishes.

When Elie got to her room she got changed into her pj's and climbed into bed. "Those eyes seem so familiar" she said to her self staring at the ceiling.

Outside sitting on a branch watching her go to sleep was the person in the hoody. "Why couldn't I let her die, I was an order" then the wind blew strong knocking the hoody off over his head and sitting there was none over than Haru.

"She's…..Different" he said and with that he headed to his apartment.

"Huh what was that" Elie got up and looked out her window. Nothing was there. "Must have been the win" she drew her curtains and went back to bed

**(Monday 10:32 pm Haru's apartment)**

Haru got in and chucked his heavy sword in a cupboard. He head to the bathroom. "What's happening to me" he said before chucking some water on his face." I becoming too soft" he grabbed a towel and dried his face.

/////beeeepppp…beeeeeppp.///////

"Hm right on time" he said before answering the phone. "Hello" he said down his side of the phone. "_That girl Elie have you killed her yet" _the dark voice from earlier today said. "Not yet why" Haru was confused usually he would be shouting at him. _"Good…there's been a change of plans"_ dark voice said down phone.

"What kind of change?" now Haru really was confused._ "I don't want you to kill her, just get close to her, make her your friend as you would say" _you could almost tell that the dark person was smirking down there over end.

"But why" Haru said now he was confused beyond confusion. _"You should know my reasons need to explanation" _with that the phone went dead.

"This is so not my day" Haru said before getting changed and heading to bed.


	6. Getting in trouble

**Guess who, lol, sorry guys I know I'm like the worst writer prob for leaving it so late, just had a lot of course work and stuff.**

**Here it is Chapter 6**

(Chapter 6)

**(Morning at Elie's house, Tuesday)**

////beep////beep////beep////

Grumble Elie turned off her alarm clock and got out of bed. She looked out of her window. "Who was that last night" She said to her self. Elie got changed into her school uniform and ran down stairs.

"What are you having for breakfast dear" Elie's mum shouted from the kitchen.

"I've got to meet Julia, Let and Haru at the station, I'll grab summit at school" Elie picked up her bag and ran out the door heading towards the station.

**(At station)**

"Come on Elie we're gonna miss are train" Julia said as she looked at her watch. "I'm shore she just over slept" Let said to her trying to keep her calm. Haru was sitting on a near by bench reading a book.

In the distance they could see Elie running towards them. "It's about time Elie we were about to leave with out you" Julia said whilst picking up her bags and heading to the platform.

"I'm so sorry I lost track of time whilst I was getting changed" Elie ran up and walked beside Julia. "Hey Haru do you wonna get left behind" Let said waving his hand in font of Haru's face. "Oh….Sorry, I was in my own world" He then closed his book whilst picking up his bag and walked at a fast pace to catch up with Julia and Elie. Let also followed.

The train arrived and all 4 of them got on. They managed to get four seats together, two opposite each over, so Let and Haru sat on one side and Elie and Julia sat on the other.

Haru couldn't stop staring at Elie. Elie was to busy talking to Julia to notice, but Let shore did. Let gave Haru a little nudge in the arm and gave him a silly smile. Haru just gave him a weird look and turned away looking out of the window.

"Hey guys what do you say to a Christmas party" Julia suddenly said getting everyone's attention. "Christmas party, sounds great, I mean it only 15 days away till Christmas" Let said.

"I love Christmas party's, don't you Haru" Elie said looking at Haru. "I have never celebrated Christmas so I wouldn't know if I like them or not" Haru said looking into Elie's eyes.

Elie couldn't believe it. "You have never had Christmas before" Let said very confused. "I've been on my own since I was little so yer I guess" Haru said folding his arms.

"Well this years going to be different, The 4 of us are going to have a Christmas party on Christmas Eve!" Julia said almost shouting it out. "YER" Let and Elie shouted at the same time. "Sounds fun" Haru gave a light smile, and what a beautiful smile it was. Elie looked at Haru and a slight tint of red appeared on her cheeks.

////Ding////ALL PASSANGERS PLEASE LEAVE ONTO THE LEFT PLATFORM AND MIND THE GAP, HAVE A NICE DAY////Ding

They all got off and started to walk to school. This time Let and Julia walked next to each over leaving Elie to walk next to Haru. "So, what do you want as a present Haru" Elie said looking up at him. "I dunno, I've never had one before" Haru said looking down at the ground.

"You mean you have never been given one from a member of your family, or even a Gf" Elie said Looking at his sadden face. "My parents were Killed when I was little, my sister went missing, and I've never had a Gf before" Haru said giving a little smile at Elie.

But Elie could tell it was not a happy smile. There was so much sadness in his eyes, reflecting all his emotions onto her. "I'm s-sorry I shouldn't have said anything" Elie said beginning to feel really guilty.

"It's ok, It is nice to get it off your chest sometimes" He turned his head and looked at the floor whilst the carried on walking.

They arrived at school as soon as the bell rang to go in. All four of them put there shoes away and ran to there class room.

As the lesson went on Haru gazed out the window looking towards the school gate watching the people walk past. Just then he saw a dark figure appear. He new this figure, it was him!

But then with a blink of an eye he was gone. He looked out still gazing at the spot were he once stood. "HARU GLORY!" shouted the teacher slamming her hands on her desk. This made Haru jump and bring him back into the room.

"Sorry to drag you away from your day dream's but there's a maths equation on the board which I would like you to answer!" She said with a smirk on her face. Haru got up from his seat and went to the board and looked the equation. He lowered his head and mumbled "I...don't...know miss".

"What was that I didn't quiet hear you" she said leaning towards him. "I said I don't know" He said with a dumb grin on his face. Elie let out a little giggle from seeing Haru's expression. The teacher saw this and looked at Elie. "Since you both find this so amusing we can carry this on after school, IN DETENTION!" With that she pointed to make Haru go to his seat and carried on with the lesson.

**OOOOOO, what will happen when Haru and Elie spend a cosy little detentions in the library? And what's this un-wanted guest who's going to join them!**

**Details detail details!**


	7. Trouble in the library

**Ok guys, big thanks to all the reviews that are keeping me going. I'm also grateful to my fans which keep reading, them I am grateful for! ****E Muja SN and TN****, U said about helping me with my grammar, spelling and all that. You will hear from me taking u up on that request. Also ****downfromhell ****I am honoured to know that my work in inspirering you to write one of your own. Please when you post your fanfic may u send me the link and allow me to read it!**

**Also more big thanks to: ****Boby09****, ****death destruction and love ****(I will take you up on your offer to), ****LIONZHEART**** and many more ******

Chapter 7!

**(Tuesday still XD)**

It had been 10 minutes since the bell had rang for the end of school. Sitting in the library with there heads in there books were Haru and Elie. Yep they were in detention!

"I can't believe we have to stay here after school for a whole hour, we didn't even really do anything wrong" Elie said sitting back in her chair taking a big long stretch.

"Heh, I didn't ask you to laugh at me and humiliate me in front of the whole class did I" He put down his book and looked at Elie.

"Oh, please, you don't need me to humiliate yourself, you do that all the time by yourself" Elie said with a smile on her face. She then caught his eyes staring at her, and for a change she saw happiness. This made her smile grow even wider.

Seeing Elie smiling at him made Haru's face turn a shade of red. Cough "Doesn't matter anyway, school will be over soon and then it will be the holiday's" Shaking off his full red blush, Haru closed his book and stood up.

He walked over the bookshelf behind him and found the place were his book went, and put it back.

The sound of the wind blowing the curtain could be heard. "That's strange, I could have sworn all the windows were shut, since its winter and all that" Elie said with a confused look on her face.

The book shelf behind Elie began to shake. Haru hearing what Elie said turned around, seeing the bookshelf. He shook his head furiously. "NO, NOT YET!" Haru shouted as he ran towards Elie and pushed her out of the way and the book shelf fell.

The wind then stopped blowing, the window was shut again.

**(About 5 minutes later)**

Elie rubbed her head and let her vision gain forces. "Cor Haru, what's with the long NO and pushing me, anyone would think you've lost it" she waited for an answer but there was silence. "Haru??" Elie said.

She then felt a type of liquid touch her fingers. She froze. Elie then slowly turned around. "No…" Elie said. What she saw was a fallen down bookshelf with Haru underneath it, blood on the floor, coming from his head.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Elie screamed………..

**Sorry its short!**

**Cliff hanger cliff hanger, can I get a cliff hanger XD**

**What going to happen, Haru cant die now can he, I mean that would mean the whole fan fictions over right!! And who was that person who opened the winter, I mean it winter what kind of person would open a window in the winter!! Find out this on the next chapter of ****Love & Pain!**


	8. Relief And Fun Times

**Hiya xD. I have had recent comments of people saying another chapter another chapter, so why not, I mean ive left it about a year xD. I really am sorry guys, I just started college (well in September .) and had loads work blah blah blah you've heard it all before. Btw I went back to chapters 1 and 2 and tried to improve the spelling and grammar, ill try to do for the rest. **

**So with let's get this long awaited show on the road shall we ******

(Chapter 8)

**(Tuesday still!)**

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Elie screamed

"S-Stop screaming" Haru mumbled from on top of her. "Haru!!" She said with relief in her voice. Haru placed his hands either side beside her and began to push with all his strength. Elie felt his body warmth lift off from her and felt no more crushing pressure.

They Stayed like this for about 10 seconds in silence, until it was broken. "Are you going to move or am I gunna have to hold this all day?" Haru said looking straight into her eyes.

"S-sorry I was just…" She began to say but ended, Elie then crawled away from underneath him. "Can you find something to support this so I can crawl out as well?" Haru said, beginning to feel a bit weak from the whole incident.

"Ok!" Elie then looked around frantically, she then saw the chair she was sitting on and dragged it over to we're he was.

Wedging the seating part under the book shelf, Haru then lowered it down till it was steady, and then crawled out him self.

Crawling over to the wall, Haru rested his back against it for support. Elie then sat down next to him and looked him straight in the face all worried and scared.

Haru looked at her and laughed. "This was one exciting detention" He said with a smile on his face, a tinkle of blood sliding down his face.

"Exciting isn't what I would call it" Elie said. Pulling her sleeve so it covered her hand, she the wiped away the blood. "Does it hurt, are you going to be okay, should I call an ambulance, or mayb-"Elie was cut off when Haru took her hand and eased it away from his face.

"This is nothing but a scratch, trust me im fine" Haru said trying to reassure her. "But you got hurt because of me; if I had noticed and moved out the way then you wouldn't have got hurt!" Elie had sad-ness in her voice as she looked at the floor.

"I don't mind getting hurt if I can protect you" Haru said without realizing truly what he was saying. Elie's head shot straight up, face full red looking at him, in shock over the words he had just said. "What was that?" Elie wanted to make sure.

Haru's face then turned red as well. "N-N-Nothing" He said. Getting up off the floor and going over to were his bag was. "We should head back, detentions over now anyway" He picked up his bag and headed towards the door.

"W-Wait for me" Elie ran over to were her bag was and picked it up, she then turned to chase after Him. _"He will Break Your Heart Little Miss, Just Like I Told Him Too" _Elie spun around, only to find no-one there. Was she hearing things, she thought to her self.

"Hey Elie come on, ill walk you home, it's late" Haru called from the library doorway. "O-Okay, im coming" She shook it off then ran towards Haru.

**Dun Dun Dun!!!, Joke I won't leave it there cause you guys have waited so long ******

**(Carrying on, about 5 minutes away from Elie's house)**

Walking side-by-side they both looked at the floor, hoping someone would break the silence. "Y-You know when you 1st came our school you were very distant, not wanting to get involved, but now it seems you've changed" Haru looked at her confused.

"Its not that it's a bad thing! I mean I really like hanging around with you, I mean I know its not been long but you feel like one of the gang now, you know" Elie said trying to recover.

Haru just looked at her and gave a gentle smile "I know", with that they carried on in silence until they reached Elie's house. Elie stood at her gate not wanting to say goodbye just yet.

Then a thought sprung into her mind. "Hey do you wonna stay for dinner, I mean you saved me today and all, the least I can do is cook you a meal, although I cant guarantee it will be nice" Elie gave a half hearted smile hoping for a yes.

"I wouldn't want to impose on your mother or anything" Haru said putting his hand in his pockets, ready to go back into his little shell of empty-ness.

"Non-sense, My mums not home at the moment anyway, she's away on a business" Elie grabbed his bag and ran into the house "Come on!" She shouted from inside. Haru gave a small laugh. He thought to himself, this was what it was like to be happy.

Haru sat near the front door taking off his shoes. "Here you can wear these" Elie said holding out a pair of blue bunny slippers with a cheeky grin on her face.

"You're Kidding right?" Haru didn't know whether to laugh or not. She threw them at him "Not at all" She then walked into what seemed to be the kitchen. Haru put on the slippers laughing to himself, thinking they were pretty comfy to be honest. He then got up off the floor and followed her into the kitchen.

"Pre-pare to be amazed" Elie said looking through the freezer. Haru leaned against the side board. "So what we having?" Haru was extremely curious to see what his acts of bravery were worth.

She pulled out two sausage and mash instant dinners. "Ta-da!" Elie just smiled. Haru just stood there (sweat dropping anime style). "You have got to be kidding me" Haru said folding his arms not impressed.

Elie had a confused look on her face, "what? There perfectly healthy, and with a bit of ketchup they hardly taste like cardboard" Elie again just stood there smiling. Haru just moved over towards Elie and put the instant meals away. "I'll cook" Haru said looking in the fridge to see what she had.

Elie just laughed. "What?" Haru said a bit insulted. "I'm sorry but you hardly look like the cooking type" Elie wiped a tear away from her eye. "Considering I have to cook for myself every night I hardly have a choice now do I" Haru said a little angry but not a lot, he had a smile on his face.

"Sorry I guess your right, But I feel rude inviting you in and you end up cooking" Elie just looked down at the floor feeling totally and utterly useless.

Haru just threw her an apron, "Don't think your getting away without helping" Haru gave a smile and handed her some carrots. "Now peal and chop them up, and that's an order". Elie just smiled and gave a playful salute. "Yes Sir" She got the board and peeler out of a draw and begun to peal.

Haru then went into the fridge and began to look for more food to cook.

**(1 hour later when all food was prepared, layed out, and eaten ~Is waaaaay to tired and lazy to write a conversation~)**

"That was Awsomeeeee!" Elie said putting her plate in the dish washer. "Yer we made a good team" Haru said. "Hey how's your head?" Elie felt guilty for not only causing it, but for completely forgetting about it.

"doesn't hurt at all, its just dried and a little bloody" Haru said, showing her a little scabbed over cut. "Good thing there's nothing in there that could get damaged then" Elie said with a huge grin on her face.

"Ooooh very clever, how long you been waiting to say that" Haru said folding his arms leaning against the side board again. "Since it happened, there was just no moment to say" Elie smiled.

"Well I should be heading back, its getting late" Haru said loading the last of the objects into the dishwasher, then washing his hands.

"Hey tomorrow we got a day off right, Me Julia and Let were going to check out the new amusement park, and your totally coming whether you like it or not, so…" Elie looked at the floor face full red.

"So?" Haru crocked and eyebrow, wondering were this was going. "Well to save you walking home tonight and having to come back here in the mourning, you could like stay the night, I mean we have a guest bedroom and all that" Elie said looking at Haru.

"I've imposed enough as it is, eating your food, I can't" Haru said heading for the door. "No wait please!" Elie grabbed the back of his shirt. "I Don't really wonna spend the night in this house alone, ever since I was attacked this one night, I get scared" Haru could feel her shaking.

Haru just sighed. "Point me in the direction of my room" Haru said whilst smiling. "R-Really?!?!" Elie said shocked and happy. "Yeh, but no crawling into my bed at night though" he messed up her hair with his hand.

"Someone thinks highly of themselves" She walked passed him and headed to the stairs. "This way, you can wear a pair of my dads old Pj's, and ill Call Julia to ask Let to bring some of his clothes round in the mourning, you're about the same size" She began walking up the stairs.

He smiled, but deep down there was nothing but guilty-ness. His smile faded as he clenched his fist. "I've made her afraid" There was a slight twinkle in his eye's of anger and pain.

"Hey are you coming or what?!" Elie shouted from the top of the stairs. "Yeh sorry I was just in my own world" He jogged on over to the stairs and began to walk up them. This was going to be one hell of a night.

**Started at 12am finished at 2:45 am xD. I got distracted half the time by youtube, I mean who doesn't?!?! Yeh I tried to make this one longer since you guys practically waited a year, I mean I am totally sorry!!! And reading over ive realized ive changed harus moods a lot, from grumpy shelted to the joyful kid, im sorry but Its really no fun writing him depressed all the time and it just gets boring having him feel sorry for himself all the time. Also it helps speed things along with him and Elie *Winks***

**So yeh feel free to comment, I take criticism, just don't be to harsh, I do have feelings ******

**Also, id like to say to my reviewer **_E Muja SN TN and EN_**Please don't say sorry, you were right with what you said and it wasn't harsh at all, it was the kick up the bum I needed to carry on writing. **

**Also another reviewer **_Braller44 _**I totally Lol'd at your comment **_**"Hurry up with the next chapter and could you make Elie and Haru have sex" **_**I mean who wouldn't laugh xD. Well your answer to that is maybe maybe not. Im really not a lemon writer, id fail epically ^^**

**Omg this has gone on to long and no one ever reads these anyway xD**

**Ill try to put more chapters up, im being uber mean I know. **

**Bye all see ya next chapter xxxx**


End file.
